Hogwarts Surpise
by death.by.lightning.wings1
Summary: The war between He-who-must-not-be-named and Harry a potter is brewing, but The golden Trio needs help. Dumbledore calls apon an old friend, Chiron, who sends Nico and Thalia to Hogwarts. Rated T for language and themes Try to steer clear of cliche ness but thalico


Disclaimer: don't own PJO, rick Riordan does

disclaimer: don't own HP, j. K. Rowling does

Thalias POV

My silvery parka was thrown to the floor as I pulled on my black leather jacket. I jammed my things into a black backpack and shoved it at Phoebe, whose eyes were sad. I tapped my tent twice, and it folded down. Slipping it in my pocket, I composed myself, and turned around, "Just ship my stuff back to Camp, I'm going somewhere first."  
Phoebe opened her mouth to speak, but then thought better of it and nodded. I walked to the edge of the woods, all my sisters, well ex-sisters, forming a U around me. I stopped when her voice called out, "I'm sorry this happened."  
Her words cut through me like a knife. I whirled around, dagger out and pointing at the auburn-haired teen who uttered those words. I hissed at her. my eyes stinging, "If you were, you wouldn't kick me out."  
I backed away, breathing heavily. Reaching up my ringed hand, I took a deep breath. Lightning shot from the sky striking me and I vanished. Lying in my place was a silver tiara, the grass around it smoking.  
I opened my eyes and I was in New York City. I chuckled quietly before stepping out of the alley and onto the sidewalk. Putting my hood up, and fixing a scowl on my face, I starting walking. People were bustling around to get into the shops before they closed, and cars were honking in the streets, drivers impatient to get home to their families. I turned right and stalked into Hot Topic. Pulling out a wad of money, I grabbed an outfit, changed and left the cash there, leaving the guy in charge confused. With my huntress clothes gone, a weight lifted off my chest, and I sighed. One more stop.  
I strolled through the glass double doors a mile or so away, and sat in one of the leather chairs. The green-eyed woman turned around and cocked her head at me, looking confused. I snapped my fingers and her eyes blurred for a second before she smiled.  
"Cut it all off." I told her as she inquired what I wanted.  
She took my freshly washed shoulder length black hair and started snipping. I was fidgeting, picking at my black nail polish4 my ADHD getting the best of me. Once it was short and spiky with a hint of blue, I was done. Giving the lady some cash I shouldered my bag and went out into the remarkably less crowded streets.  
The sun was setting through the clouds turning the sky a purple hue. The air was chilling, but the sting was welcomed as I wandered around Manhattan. The streets thinned and cars were scarce. Abandoned shops and stores were lining the sidewalk with broken windows and rusted paint; I roamed on. A faint drizzle was now starting and an old parking lot was approaching. The mist dampened my already wet face as I glided towards the empty concrete on the littered ground. I smiled, pulling off my hood. Here, alone, I felt happy. Depressingly sad, yet strangely happy.  
I screamed, loud and clear, the sound cutting and resonating through the silent downpour. I tilted my face up to the dark night sky, just yelling as loud as I could. My mascara and eyeliner were probably running down my face in rivers, a job my eyes started, and my clothes were wet and dripping. The moon shone brightly among the stars, barley visible among the dark clouds, and I was calling to my guardian angels. Spinning and twirling and dancing in the rain, laughing and shouting. All my worries, all the stress just poured away with the droplets of water. I felt myself falling backwards; I threw out my arms. I hit the ground with force, but I could barely feel anything over everything.  
I lay there, letting the rain pelt me, letting it wash away all the pain I was feeling. My back was on the ground, my eyes closed, a small, sorrowful smile frozen on my rain and tear streaked face.

I woke the next day feeling the hard ground underneath me, and the warmth of the sun on my face. I was confused for a minute before the last day's events hit me like a ton of bricks. I sat up slowly, squeezing my eyes shut and pressing my fists to my face. My clothes were mostly dry, but my boots were soaked. I sighed and picked myself up gingerly. The parking lot was still empty and I did a 360 to see which way the city was. I decided on west and started walking, wet footprints trailing behind me.  
As I walked, I changed; my walk was more like my old one; confidant and strong. My features hardened: mouth set in a smirk, eyes challenging. I steeled myself, muttering that I was daughter of Zeus, I survived the titian war, it will take a lot more that the hunters to break me.  
It was early, I guessed maybe six or seven in the morning. I should be relaxed and stress-free, but it must be a demigod thing because my nerves were high and my muscles were tense and ready to spring.  
Chatter reached my ears and the first people came into my view. They were a group of stereotypical girls; makeup caked faces, designer skirts, and dyed hair. The gum-chewing wannabes spotted me and the blond-haired leader strutted directly in front of me.  
She smiled nastily, "Hey. What's with all the chains and leather? Did you just escape from a biker gang jail?"  
I almost winced, her voice almost killed my ears, what does she do to make it so high pitched?  
I smiled sweetly and replied in a honey voice, "Please, I could wipe off 90% of your beauty with a wet paper towel."  
The girls behind the leader raised their eyebrows like I did something horrible. The leader gaped for a second and the smiled again.  
"I'm sorry, who are you?" She asked, looking me up and down.  
"Isn't it a little rude to ask for my name when you haven't introduced yourself?" I questioned, because I was the queen of manors. *note my sarcasm*  
She gasped, "You don't know who I am!?"  
"If I did I wouldn't be asking, would I?" I deadpanned.  
She looked lost, but drew herself up after a minute, flipping her hair, "I'm Ashlyn. Ashlyn Mari Taylor."  
"And that means..." I trailed off, my tone bored.  
She scoffed, "My dad is the president of the United States. I could kick you out of Manhattan."  
I sighed, mortals are so naive. I wanted to say, yeah well my dad is the king of the heavens and I could drop-kick you out of this world, but I didn't. Instead I settled on whispering, "Asslyn, I could make your life hell faster than you could stick on your fake eyelashes."  
That shut her up.  
A flare of fear flashed on her face before relief overtook it. I narrowed my eyes as a waft of a sickly sweet scent hit my nose. I almost groaned out load when a voice that oozed fake kindness reached my ears.  
"Oh Ashlyn how are you, hun?"  
Thick black hair swished past me as one of my least favorite people ran onto view. How she could run in her stilettos, I had no idea. The two girls air kissed and then the Asian one turned around.  
"Thalia." She spat, disgust on her face.  
"Drew." I snarled back, contempt on mine.  
Asslyn looked from Drew to me then back to Drew. "I take it you two know each other?" It was a statement but she phrased it as a question.  
I blinked, was this girl really that stupid? "No, we just met." I drawled my voice dripping with sarcasm then drawled, "I see your as smart as you are pretty"  
"At least I don't look like a dead raccoon." She spit.  
"Really?" I questioned, squinting my eyes, "Well, you could have fooled me."  
"Back off, Grace." Drew intervened, stepping in front of Asslyn.  
"I'm sure you want to be put on clean-up duty. Piper could arrange that, used-to-be." I snarled.  
Drew pouted, "I see you need Piper to fight your battles."  
"Do you like those teeth?" I growled, fists clenching.  
"Of, course, but yours need some work."  
I bared my teeth, "Bite me."  
She smiled, "Maybe I will."  
Asslyn cleared her throat and we both glared at her. She shrunk back, before Drew smiled warmly at her. Asslyn glanced at me, then back at Drew for an explanation.  
"We met awhile ago at a summer camp." Drew explained.  
"Oh." She scowled.  
"Jealous?" I taunted.  
"Yea, well, Thalia, hun, you should probably be going to whatever goth fling you must have." Drew purred.  
I smiled and replied with a straight face, "Yea, and you should probably be going to whatever slut fest you and your sleaze-bags have."  
I shoved past them, sending an electric current through them. Their hair, spiked up, and I continued waking, "Wow. That was shocking, oh, and bye, hun." I called over my shoulder, emphasizing hun. Pulling out my iPod and shoving earbuds in my ears, I stalked off. I wish I could have seen Drew's face.

Nico POV

Flicking my shaggy black hair that fell in my eyes, I scanned the area from my place on the roof of a two-story shop. According to Apollo, she should be here soon. It was chilly, even in the weak August sun. The sky was a pale blue and the air was fresh from the rain last night. I pulled out my iPod, changed the song, then went back to searching.  
A minute later I spotted her, usual spiky black hair, electric blue eyes, and punk attire. Dressed in ripped black skinny jeans, a grey shirt, and her leather jacket, everything seemed fine, yet something was missing that I couldn't place. Her combat boot clad feet were weaving in and out of people as she headed towards camp.  
I smirked and jumped of the building into the crowd of people. I like that people in New York were used to kids falling from roofs; they're just like, 'kids, always leaping off buildings.'  
I dodged random people, jogging to catch up to her. I just rested my hand on her shoulder when she twisted my arm, snapping her curled fist at my face, that I barely caught with my other hand.  
Her eyes widened and loosened her grip on my hand, "Nico?" She breathed.  
I gave a small smirk as I replied, "In the flesh."  
"What are you doing here." She cocked her head sideways.  
She looked different somehow, it could have been her eyes that didn't look as fiery as usual. It could have been her voice that cracked a bit when she said my name, but I brushed it off.  
"We have a quest to complete." I responded straightforwardly.  
She raised an eyebrow, "Explanation. Now."  
I took a deep breath, "Well, apparently there is this wizard dude in England, Harry, needs protecting from some other wizard dude, Voldemort, who cheated death five times, because ever since he survive a killing curse that Voldemort casted, Voldemort has been after Harry. So, another wizard dude, Dumbledore, asked Chiron for help, apparently we, as in you and me, have to go to school with the first wizard guy I mentioned and protect him from harm."  
Thalia shrugged. Not the reaction I was going for, but eh, stranger things have happened.  
"So let me get this straight, we have to go to some 'wizard' school to protect some guy, who didn't die from a curse that's supposed to kill you, from a evil wizard guy who has cheated death five times?" Thalia cleared, five minutes later.  
"Yep."  
"Okaayy..." She trailed off, a thoughtful looks crossing her face.  
I nodded. That's all I could think to do.  
She opened her mouth, then closed it, then opened it again, "Why do I have to go? Why not Percy, he's the savior? Or Annabeth, she's the smart one."  
I sighed, "For the last time, I have no idea! Talk to Aphrodite. And hey, I'm smart!"  
She rolled her blue eyes, blowing her bangs out of her face, "Fine, I'll do it."  
I chuckled, "Not like we had any choice."  
"Lets just get this over with. When do we leave?" Thalia asked.  
"September the first."  
"I guess we will go get my clothes." She decided.  
"Yea, I guess. Wait, we?"  
"No, I, wait yes. you-maybe we, well, I guess I could, but then, uh. I just can't get them by myself, I can't be seen." She rationalized.  
I furrowed my eyebrows, "Uh, you can't be seen why?"  
She bit her lip, obviously stalling. Pursing her lips she replied in a rush, "No reason, I guess."  
"Alright." I decided to go with it, "I suppose we are going now?" I held out my hand for her to grasp. She grabbed it and melted into the darkness.


End file.
